Sol-class Command Carrier
|manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Shipyards |line= |model=CVBG |class=Super Carier |length=5,695 metres |width=851 metres |height=1,168 metres |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= Plasma Fusion Drive |slipspace drive= Shaw-Fujikawa Model 52 |slipspace speed=912 light years per day |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Grade 9 shield |hull=*Laminated shell *Layers of titanium *Layers of AEGIS *Thermal energy absorbing layers *Kinetic absorbing layers *Aero gel layer |sensor=*AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR *AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW Radio Telescope *AN/SSS-19 SAFEGUARD Electromagnetic Array *AN/SSS-19 REARGUARD Electromagnetic Array *AN/SLS-12 HORNET LIDAR *AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope *AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope *AN/SSQ-23 Sensor Network |target=Multispectrum Optical AI assisted camera network |navigation=AI assisted Slipspace 'MAZE' directional router *AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems |avionics=AI Assisted ADIS *MASER communications dish *Slipspace LASER communication system *War Net Integrated computer |countermeasures=*Firestorm Close-in Weapon System *Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon System *AN/SLQ 115 HARLEQUIN Decoy Launcher *AN/SLQ-221 DOPPLEGANGER Array *AN/SLQ-301 PAVE KEEPER *AN/SLQ-1011 PAVE FAITH *AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidance system *Emergency Thrusters |armament=*4 Mk VIII 'Tornado' Heavy MAC or *4 W/AS M21B 'Typhoon' DIC *1 Mk VII 'Cyclone' MAC or *1 W/AS M21B 'Tsunami' DIC *120 M41 Hailstorm NSGs *52 M54 Hellstorm NSGs *8 M45 Storm NSG *850 Archer pods (24 missiles each) *420 Windstorm Close-in Weapon System *210 SPARTAN laser point defence guns *210 Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon System |complement=*16 Squadrons of Katanas (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) *4 Squadrons of Wakizashis (4 vehicles per squadron/16 vehicles) *16 Squadrons of Broadswords (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) *16 Squadrons of F-218D Super Sabres (12 vehicles per squadron/192 Vehicles) *6 Squadrons of Glaives (4 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) *6 Squadrons of Shortswords (4 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) *1 Squadron of Gladii (2 vehicles per squadron/2 vehicles) *1 Squadron of B-65S Shadowsword (2 vehicles per squadron/2 vehicles) *4 Squadrons of Estocs (2 vehicles per squadron/8 vehicles) *2 Squadron of Xiphos' (2 vehicles per squadron/4 vehicles) *15 Squadrons of Scimitars (10 vehicles per squadron/150 vehicles) *4 Squadrons of Kilijes (3 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) *2 Squadrons of Petrel (4 vehicles per squadron/8 vehicles) *2 Squadrons of Petrel Tanker (4 vehicles per squadron/8 vehicles) *4 Squadrons of Pelicans (12 vehicles per squadron/48 vehicles) *2 Squadrons of Gannets (12 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) *1 Marine Expeditionary Brigade *1 Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Expeditionary Unit *10 warships, including but not limited to ''Heimdall''-class, ''Helios''-class, ''Ronin''-class, ''Indra''-class, ''Raijin''-class or ''Mímir''-class vessels. |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Fleet carrier, command vessel planetary assault ship |era= Necros War |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The Sol-class Command Carrier is a monolithic warship, derived from the one off . Its successor in the ever escalating war with the Covenant remnants, the Sol-class would become a symbol of the UNSC's power and might during these periods. Sharing many unique features with the Infinity, it would go on to become one of the most important classifications of vessels used by the UNSC. History The Sol-class began as a larger classification of vessels directly modelled on the Infinity, to perform both military actions, such as fighting the Covenant or Insurrection, and civilian actions, such as exploration, scientific endeavour and diplomacy. However, after border skirmishes against the Covenant Remnant escalated, the initial block was cancelled before construction even began. The UNSC Infinity herself was taken into dry dock for the most extensive refit of her life. Following a significant reshuffle in the hierarchy of the UNSC Navy and Naval Intelligence, the dream of Infinity being used for exploration and diplomacy was dropped. Having the UNSC's most advanced warship utilised for such small matters was found to be wasteful, as were many of the ship's features. The large civilian complement and specialised biosphere and nature park were removed and replaced with increased personnel and the biosphere itself replaced with a gun mantle to carry a secondary weapon. Its crew numbers were upped, increased weaponry, more lethal guns and the ship made use of leaps in automation. A new line of warships based upon the Infinity was again authorised, but shared it's newest upgrades. These features would mark it as no longer sharing the Infinity name, and instead bore the name 'Sol-class'. These ships, the first of which was completed in just five years, became the core of the UNSC fleets, sowing terror into the Covenant who so feared the implacable strength and resilience of the Infinity. Design UNSC Comments "At the battle of Azaria we got hit eight times by planetary defence guns. The shields held long enough for our bombers to decimate it and let our Marines in. How the hell is that even possible?" "When the Remnant launched the surprise attack at Manheim shipyards they thought they catch one of our new super carriers being built and destroy it. It was already finished! After a brief gun and dog fight, the Covenant fleet left with most of their ships damaged and the rest destroyed or crippled." Ships of the line *UNSC Sol *UNSC Zeus *UNSC Gamera *UNSC Sabre of Dawn *UNSC Invincible *UNSC Ark Royal *UNSC Enterprise *UNSC Shōkaku *UNSC Final War *UNSC New York Category:Carrier classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes